Ron and the Quick Quotes Quill
by Fizz
Summary: Ron finds a quick quotes quill and gets into trouble. PLease R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

# Ron wreaks Havoc with a quick Quotes Quill 

# 

# Ron looked at the chess board and made his final move. "checkmate" he cries " I win again". "Yeah you beat me". Harry answers.Ron sighed, Harry was no challenge in Wizard chess. He looked around for hermion for a game but couldn't see her anywhere. "Where's Hermione?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders. They set out on a hunt to find Hermione. After walking around for a while they came to an old classroom. "Hey, this is where I got my wand weighed last year" Harry exclaimed. Ron walked over to a door and opened it. It was an old cupboard. He looked down and noticed a quill on the ground. He picked it up and pocketed it.

That night as they were doing there Homework Ron brought out his quill. "Haven't you finished yet?" complained Hermione who they had found outside near the lake (very suspicious). Ron looked up Harry and Hermione had both finished their Homework. They started to talk to each other. Ron was very surprised to find out that the pen wrote by itself. "Cho looks nice with her new haircut," Harry said. "I don't really think it suits her," Hermione exclaimed. Then Harry got on to talking about how much he hated Draco. Harry decided they should go to the kitchens and get something to eat. Ron knew he should check his homework but since when had that stopped him? He put his transfiguration homework in his bag and walked away.

It was the next day and they were starting to walk to transfiguration. Ron was getting a little worried bout his homework. They handed it in to Proffessor McGonagall on the way in to the classroom. Professor Mcgonagal showed them how to change hair into food and then went to marking the homework. "Ron Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" she cried. Ron gulped and went to look at his homework. This is what it said.

**Name: **This is the incredibly beautiful and intelligent Ron Weasley

** **

**What degrees should you hold your wand? **Harry is on love with Cho 

**What should you think about when changing tables to watermelons? **Hermione is insanely jealous, I don't know why because she has clearly showed interest in me.

**What words should you say? **Tragically, Harry Potter is jealous of Draco Malfoys riches and is extremely spiteful, Hermione Granger is also jealous of Draco's pureblood and shares the same view.

**How should you prepare the table? **Harry Potter is starved of parental love and has to go to mere house elves for love.

Ron turned red. " I…uh..um" he muttered. "You will do this again" she said. Ron turned red. The bell rang. He threw the homework in the bin and started rushing out of the room. "Whats wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione picked up the homework out of the bin and her face turned red. " I am going to kill Ron," she yelled.

I don't own a thing, everything belongs to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling.

Please R/R, I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews


	2. More trouble

I know I have taken ages to get this up and I am really sorry, you have to read part 1 to get it because to refers back to pt 1 quite a bit. 

Ron ran to his dorm his face brick red. He couldn't believe what the Quill had written in his homework, but what he was most ashamed of was that the quill always turned peoples words around but could also listen to your innermost thoughts to get some hints of what to write.At that moment Harry walked in. Ron looked up guiltily, he was hoping that Harry hadn't seen the paper with his homework. Harry grinned at him and Ron felt a surge of relief. "Hermione wants you Ron, she sounds pretty mad. It's about some piece of paper or something, is there something you found out about Hermione that you're not telling me?" Harry looked sympathetically at Ron. Ron felt a pang of guilt. He nodded meekly at Harry and walked slowly out of his dorm.

Draco looked around to make sure everyone had left the transfiguration classroom. He hadn't done his homework last night and had to hand it in tomorrow. During today's lesson professor Mcgonagall had called Weasley up about his homework. Draco could only figure that it must be because he'd done good work because he had seen a hint of a smile on her lips. Some students threw their homework in the bin after it had been marked and he'd seen Weasley do exactly that an hour ago. He walked in to the classroom took one look at the homework and smiled the most evilest smile ever.Who would have that that Ron Weasley had such a mean streak in him?

Ron slunk out of the common room, Hermione had refused to believe anything Ron said. She had only not told Harry about it because she thought it might upset him. Ron was very relieved through his embarrassment. 

Harry woke up to see some huge round eyes in front of his face. "Dobby what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Dobby did not know you think of him like parents, Dobby will love you. He will never leave you" Dobby answered. 

"Uh what are you talking about?" 

He didn't have to wait long to find out, Dean and Seamus ran in holding Ron's transfiguration homework in their hands. Although they kept a straight face while giving it to Harry, it took about two seconds before they cracked up laughing. 

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked

"Its hung up all over the school, I'd never show my face again if I was you, Harry," Neville answered from across the room. Later when Ron came out of hiding Harry would get mad but at the moment all he had the strength to do was hide under his blankets. 

The first lesson was transfiguration that day. Ron bent his head down and headed off towards the classroom. Ripping pieces of paper off the wall as he spoke. Harry didn't arrive to Transfiguration but what did he expect. And Hermione was at the back of the room with her hat tipped over her face. Professor Mcgonagall walked in, shooting a glance like ice towards Ron. "Get out your quills she said crisply through her anger. Draco Malfoy kept searching through his bag. 

"Who can lend Mr Malfoy a quill?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. 

There was no doubt in Ron's mind who had put his homework up all over school. He put his hand up and then handed the quick quotes quill to Draco. After looking at it like it was the plague, Draco started to write.

Draco sat talking to Crabbe and Goyle at lunch. He was just about to send a letter to the girl he had a crush on in Ravenclaw named Cho. Crabbe and Goyle were talking about various things at the table. To draco's surprise the quill snapped to attention, it was obviously one of those quills which wrote exactly what you are thinking. He started composing a letter in his mind. "Cho Chang from ravenclaws haircut makes he look like a poodle" Crabbe sniggered. 

"Yeah Cho Chang is stupid" Goyle answered. 

"She is nice to me…..in a stupid kinda way" Crabbe added looking at everyones suspicious faces. In his mind Draco said STOP to the quill. Harry Potter had emerged for lunch. "Look at Harry Potter drooling over her at the table, he'd never be right for her." He said. "Harry is stupid" Goyle said

"Think up some better insults Goyle, like slobbering, messy, ugly dog haired git," Draco laughed. 

"What's that?" Crabbe asked

Crabbe noticed the letter and wanted to know what it was. Draco scrawled his name and a question on the bottom and then quickly gave it to his waiting owl before Crabbe could grab it.

Cho received a letter that afternoon it read

~Crabbe likes people that look like dogs, Crabbe likes Cho. I am desperately jealous of Harry Potter and want everything he has that the only reason I want Cho because Harry or stupid Cho for that matter should not have anything good. An insult for you is slobbering, messy, ugly, dog haired git.

Please meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest.

~Draco malfoy~

Cho gave a yell of rage and said "I'll certainly meet you Draco Malfoy and I'll KILL you for this."

Please review. Everything except the plot belongs to the all knowing and powerful J.K Rowling. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

I know I have taken ages to get this up and I am really sorry, you have to read part 1 to get it because to refers back to pt 1 quite a bit. 

Ron ran to his dorm his face brick red. He couldn't believe what the Quill had written in his homework, but what he was most ashamed of was that the quill always turned peoples words around but could also listen to your innermost thoughts to get some hints of what to write.At that moment Harry walked in. Ron looked up guiltily, he was hoping that Harry hadn't seen the paper with his homework. Harry grinned at him and Ron felt a surge of relief. "Hermione wants you Ron, she sounds pretty mad. It's about some piece of paper or something, is there something you found out about Hermione that you're not telling me?" Harry looked sympathetically at Ron. Ron felt a pang of guilt. He nodded meekly at Harry and walked slowly out of his dorm.

Draco looked around to make sure everyone had left the transfiguration classroom. He hadn't done his homework last night and had to hand it in tomorrow. During today's lesson professor Mcgonagall had called Weasley up about his homework. Draco could only figure that it must be because he'd done good work because he had seen a hint of a smile on her lips. Some students threw their homework in the bin after it had been marked and he'd seen Weasley do exactly that an hour ago. He walked in to the classroom took one look at the homework and smiled the most evilest smile ever.Who would have that that Ron Weasley had such a mean streak in him?

Ron slunk out of the common room, Hermione had refused to believe anything Ron said. She had only not told Harry about it because she thought it might upset him. Ron was very relieved through his embarrassment. 

Harry woke up to see some huge round eyes in front of his face. "Dobby what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Dobby did not know you think of him like parents, Dobby will love you. He will never leave you" Dobby answered. 

"Uh what are you talking about?" 

He didn't have to wait long to find out, Dean and Seamus ran in holding Ron's transfiguration homework in their hands. Although they kept a straight face while giving it to Harry, it took about two seconds before they cracked up laughing. 

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked

"Its hung up all over the school, I'd never show my face again if I was you, Harry," Neville answered from across the room. Later when Ron came out of hiding Harry would get mad but at the moment all he had the strength to do was hide under his blankets. 

The first lesson was transfiguration that day. Ron bent his head down and headed off towards the classroom. Ripping pieces of paper off the wall as he spoke. Harry didn't arrive to Transfiguration but what did he expect. And Hermione was at the back of the room with her hat tipped over her face. Professor Mcgonagall walked in, shooting a glance like ice towards Ron. "Get out your quills she said crisply through her anger. Draco Malfoy kept searching through his bag. 

"Who can lend Mr Malfoy a quill?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. 

There was no doubt in Ron's mind who had put his homework up all over school. He put his hand up and then handed the quick quotes quill to Draco. After looking at it like it was the plague, Draco started to write.

Draco sat talking to Crabbe and Goyle at lunch. He was just about to send a letter to the girl he had a crush on in Ravenclaw named Cho. Crabbe and Goyle were talking about various things at the table. To draco's surprise the quill snapped to attention, it was obviously one of those quills which wrote exactly what you are thinking. He started composing a letter in his mind. "Cho Chang from ravenclaws haircut makes he look like a poodle" Crabbe sniggered. 

"Yeah Cho Chang is stupid" Goyle answered. 

"She is nice to me…..in a stupid kinda way" Crabbe added looking at everyones suspicious faces. In his mind Draco said STOP to the quill. Harry Potter had emerged for lunch. "Look at Harry Potter drooling over her at the table, he'd never be right for her." He said. "Harry is stupid" Goyle said

"Think up some better insults Goyle, like slobbering, messy, ugly dog haired git," Draco laughed. 

"What's that?" Crabbe asked

Crabbe noticed the letter and wanted to know what it was. Draco scrawled his name and a question on the bottom and then quickly gave it to his waiting owl before Crabbe could grab it.

Cho received a letter that afternoon it read

~Crabbe likes people that look like dogs, Crabbe likes Cho. I am desperately jealous of Harry Potter and want everything he has that the only reason I want Cho because Harry or stupid Cho for that matter should not have anything good. An insult for you is slobbering, messy, ugly, dog haired git.

Please meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest.

~Draco malfoy~

Cho gave a yell of rage and said "I'll certainly meet you Draco Malfoy and I'll KILL you for this."

Please review. Everything except the plot belongs to the all knowing and powerful J.K Rowling. 


End file.
